River of Fire/Cliffnotes
*Dawnpelt sits in StarClan, talking to other deceased ShadowClan cats, including Needletail and Beenose. *They mention ShadowClan ending; some blame Darktail, but those who disagree and blame Rowanclaw start to argue. **Blackstar and Yellowfang join the group, adding their opinions. *A new cat appears, called Shadowstar, and the cats gasp in astonishment, with Yellowfang dipping her head in respect. *ShadowClan's first leader tells the cats that there must be five Clans. **She insists that if the fifth Clan is not saved, worse things will come than a storm. *Twigpaw and Finpaw are heading to ThunderClan camp. **They keep stopping because Finpaw wants to explore. *They see Sparkpelt and call out to her, but she doesn't want to talk to them. *Sparkpelt is skeptical of their intentions, but Twigpaw insists she wants to return. **The warrior brings them both to camp, wary, but allowing them to follow her. *Once in camp, Bramblestar calls Twigpaw to his den tells her about Graystripe's past. **He decides to allow her back into the Clan, though she'll remain an apprentice.. *Larksong becomes Finpaw's mentor, Sparkpelt becomes Twigpaw's. *Violetshine is gathering bedding for her Clanmates. **She's annoyed that it's an apprentice duty, but realizes everyone in the Clan is busy. *Violetshine tells Tree to stop sunning himself and start helping, but Leafstar calls him over. *Tree decides that to find his place in the Clan, he should try being a medicine cat. **Leafstar agrees to the suggestion, and assigns him to go to Frecklewish. *Violetshine stands nearby while Frecklewish and Puddleshine argue; Tree steps in and tries to solve the issue. *Violetshine goes on a patrol with Rowanclaw, Tawnypelt, and Hawkwing. **Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt are talking about if abandoning ShadowClan was right. *Hawkwing and his daughter listen to their conversation from afar, and are interested in the topic. **Violetshine pleads to go back to camp, worried that Tree will leave. *Alderheart goes to the WindClan border to find watermint for the quickly-spreading belly sickness in ThunderClan. **He does not find the herb right away, which makes him wonder if Kestrelflight is dealing with the same illness in WindClan. *Just before he turns away, Alderheart spots a few stems, and takes the meager collection back to camp. *At Alderheart's Briarlight moves from the medicine den to the nursery to prevent her from catching the illness. *The medicine cat asks Bramblestar if he can go to RiverClan for watermint, and he agrees. **Alderheart goes to RiverClan with Sparkpelt and Twigpaw, and runs into a WindClan patrol. *They join with the WindClan patrol and make their way around the lake, avoiding a dog. **They make their way to RiverClan before they are caught by a patrol, which insists only Alderheart can see Mistystar. *Alderheart arrives at the RiverClan camp, and Mistystar tells him to take the watermint and leave, reminding him that her borders are closed. *Twigpaw trains with Sparkpelt, but is frustrated with the basic training. *She returns to camp, but there isn't any prey left, she goes hunting with Finpaw. **However, during the hunt she falls into the WindClan border stream, and is rescued by a WindClan patrol led by Featherpelt. *They escort her back to camp and tell Bramblestar, who chastises the she-cat. **She admits her training issues with Sparkpelt, and also her concerns of the prophecy. *The next morning, however, Sparkpelt has fallen ill and so Twigpaw trains with Larksong. **She later goes back to camp and talks with Lilyheart, who reassures her doubts. *Finpaw comes back with his first vole, and he and Twigpaw share it together. *Violetshine goes on a border patrol with Sandynose and Tree. **They notice movement within the trees, and move to check it out. *They discover Yarrowleaf and Sleekwhisker in ShadowClan's old camp. **The pair question where ShadowClan is, and are told that the Clan has merged with SkyClan. *They are shocked, not believing it to be true. **However, the pair express their desire to rejoin a Clan, so Violetshine and Tree bring them to Leafstar. *The leader refuses to let them stay as SkyClan cats on the grounds of crimes committed during their time with Darktail. **As they're escorted out of camp, many former ShadowClan cats protest, but Tawnypelt silences them. *Violetshine feels conflicted about the decision, but Tree comforts that they did the right thing. *Alderheart attends the medicine cat half-moon meeting with Leafpool and Jayfeather. **The cats wait, but Willowshine and Mothwing do not attend. *The cats there discuss the prophecy, and decide to share with StarClan. *Alderheart receives a vision from Needletail. **He thinks it means nothing, but the other medicine cats report having similar dreams. *They walk back to camp, still talking about what the prophecy might mean. **Alderheart thinks he sees something out of the corner of his eye, but brushes it off. *Just after the half-moon meeting, Twigpaw sneaks to the Moonpool, even though it's only for medicine cats. *She waits until every cat leaves, and then approaches the starry water. **Twigpaw feels guilty about being there, and knows she shouldn't be. *When she touches her nose to the water, she receives a vision of a camp burning with fire. **Yellowfang tells her she shouldn't be here, so the she-cat sprints away. *She races back to camp as fast as she can, shaken from the experience. **Twigpaw decides against telling any cat what she saw. *Leafstar attempts to get Tree to contribute to SkyClan. **Violetshine offers to take the tom hunting, and the warrior shows him a hunting crouch. *In return, Tree shows her his method of hunting, and she finds it very funny. **They see Juniperclaw sneaking around, and follow him to ShadowClan's old camp to find Yarrowleaf and Sleekwhisker there. *The queen is scared, but both Tree and Violetshine agree that this needs to be reported back at camp. **Yarrowleaf and Sleekwhisker are taken to Leafstar, who is angry that they've returned. *The leader implores to know who was in on this scheme, and several of the former ShadowClan cats admit they've been helping. **They pledge to be loyal from this point forward, but it doesn't seem to affect the leader. *Tree proposes that the pair be allowed to stay until Yarrowleaf's kits are born and weaned. **The leader reluctantly agrees, but puts Tree in charge of them. *As the two cats are led away to their dens, Violetshine notices many cats are unhappy with the decision. *At the next Gathering, Alderheart watches as Leafstar announces that Yarrowleaf and Sleekwhisker are staying with SkyClan temporarily. **He is surprised by it, and many cats echo their discontent. *Bramblestar soothes their concerns, revealing the vision of approaching shadows received by the medicine cats. **Leafstar seems uncomfortable with the mention, but many cats start to whisper about possible interpretations. **However, Alderheart feels that Sleekwhisker and Yarrowleaf are not the shadows they're looking for, and that there's a storm coming. *Afterward the Gathering, ThunderClan returns to camp. **Twigpaw asks the medicine cat about the prophecy, and if they should be doing more. **He says no, and she is disappointed. *Twigpaw is conflicted, knowing there needs to be a fifth Clan. **She sneaks off to meet with Violetshine, and pitches her idea of talking to a ShadowClan cat to be leader. *Twigpaw tells her sister about the vision she received, and Tree approaches. **The yellow tom agrees with her statements, though Violetshine seems uneasy about leaving Leafstar out at first. **However, she then meows that Tawnypelt might make a good leader. *Twigpaw suggests they bring the idea to Leafstar, so the trio go back to SkyClan's camp. **They meet with the leader and Hawkwing, and Violetshine explain what they want to do. *Leafstar gets very angry, saying that she's worked very hard to merge the two Clans only to have them separated again. **She starts to leave, but once Tree calms her down, she reluctantly agrees that they can go talk to the ShadowClan cats about getting a leader. *However, she insists that the constant shuffling of cats is a waste of resources, so she'll never accept any other cats into SkyClan after this. *They leave the den and approach Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt, and the she-cat says she might consider it if Puddleshine and StarClan approve. **Sleekwhisker and Yarrowleaf overhear and agree as well, and the queen gives birth to her kits shortly after. *A storm begins to rage outside, and so Briarlight is moved to the tunnels as a precaution at Alderheart's suggestion. *The nursery roof flies off as the storm gets worse, and Alderheart sees a strike of lightning start a fire. **Bramblestar sends two warriors to investigate it, and they bring back to kittypets seeking shelter. *Velvet and Fuzzball explain how the fire affected their homes, and the leader agrees that they can stay until it's safe to return. *Alderheart brings them to the medicine den and treats their wounds, and assigns Fuzzball to help a sick Jayfeather. *Velvet helps the tom with some herbs, and he learns more about where she came from. **When they go outside to start helping other cats, however, the storm starts again and they dart back inside. *A flash of lightning strikes, and another fire starts in the direction of WindClan and RiverClan. *A ThunderClan patrol headed by Bramblestar goes to aid whichever Clan the fire has hit. *On their way around the lake, they join some WindClan cats, and can now see that the affected area is RiverClan's camp. **While initially hesitant due to the Clan's borders being closed, they decide to assist. *The cats work together to make a log bridge, which allows for Mistystar and several of her cats to escape to safety. **They thank the rescuers, and the RiverClan leader gathers her surviving cats together. *However, Softpaw struggles to cross, so Twigpaw helps her across. **The ThunderClan she-cat falls in the stream when trying to rejoin her Clanmates, and is pulled out by some RiverClan cats. *In SkyClan's camp, Leafstar orders her cats to bunker down for the storm. **The roof of the apprentices' den is blown away, so they're moved to the warriors' den. *Tawnypelt challenges the leader, saying that they must help, and goes against orders. **Hawkwing agrees as well, noting that he wants to check on Twigpaw. *Leafstar gives up the argument, putting her deputy in charge. **SkyClan sends a patrol to RiverClan, and they meet with Willowshine and Reedwhisker. *They recount how much damage has occurred, still in shock from what's happened. **The group of cats meet with Mistystar and the rest of their Clanmates, and Hawkwing offers them shelter in ShadowClan's old camp. *They travel back to SkyClan, and once Leafstar is informed of the situation, she agrees as well. *RiverClan is escorted away to ShadowClan's old camp, and Mistystar says they are thankful and won't abuse their hospitality. **The SkyClan leader then turns to Tawnypelt, insisting that she can't keep undermining her authority. **The warrior agrees, though many of her ShadowClan Clanmates are unhappy about this. *At the next Gathering, RiverClan rejoins the other Clans. **Mistystar admits to the awkward timing, and requests help to rebuild. *Some cats are wary, wondering if they rejoined to take advantage of the other Clans. **Tree insists this is not the case, and that RiverClan would do the same for another Clan. *Each Clan leader pledges their assistance in herbs and patrols. *Leafstar announces that she has given the role of mediator to Tree. **When the suggestion is met with resistance, Bramblestar proposes the yellow tom be given a trial period, which pleases most cats. *Alderheart peels the poultice off Velvet's wound to find it healed. **He visits the nursery to check on the kits, but finds Briarlight is ill and has her moved back to the medicine den. *Even though she is given treatment, Briarlight is very weak from not eating. **By morning, she is dying, and Alderheart sends Velvet to retrieve her family. *Her family is gathered and she says goodbye before passing away. **They sit vigil for her through the night, and bury her the next morning. *Afterwards, Velvet pushes a tired Alderheart to sleep, saying she'll care for him. *Violetshine enters SkyClan's camp and that Yarrowleaf's kits are missing. **She finds that the queen has been drugged with poppy seeds, and both conclude that Sleekwhisker has taken the kits. *The two she-cats, along with Rowanclaw and Macgyver, follow the yellow tabby's scent trail through the forest. **They meet Jacques, who leads them to where Yarrowleaf's kits and Tawnypelt are. *Sleekwhisker holds Rowanclaw responsible for everything bad that happened during Darktail's reign, and announces that she's going to have her revenge by killing Tawnypelt. **She says that if anyone tries to stop it, the kits will die. *Nettle offers that Rowanclaw can sacrifice himself for his mate, and the former leader agrees, looking pathetic. **Moments later, however, he springs up to attack Nettle, screeching to grab the kits. Tawnypelt and Yarrowleaf do so. *Violetshine and Macgyver prevent the rest from giving chase. **They are driven off, but Rowanclaw dies as a result of his wounds. *The former leader tells Tawnypelt that Tigerheart will return as he has seen him in dreams. **When asked if she'll lead ShadowClan, Tawnypelt says no, and that this is the end of her Clan. *In ThunderClan's camp, Alderheart and Velvet sit in the medicine den. **Jayfeather says that it's time for the kittypet to move out of the medicine den. *The pair begin to pad over to the apprentices' den, but see Ajax in the clearing. **Velvet and Fuzzball greet their kittypet friend, who tells them that they can return to the Twolegplace now. *Bramblestar says they may stay here the night, and return in the morning. **The cats then disperse to eat, and Alderheart shares a mouse with Velvet. *Later that night, he can't sleep, and so he and Jayfeather talk outside the den. **Alderheart reassures the blind tom that he's not leaving ThunderClan, and is only wondering how to say goodbye to Velvet. *The next morning, he says goodbye to the gray kittypet, knowing that it has to be this way. *Twigpaw has her warrior assessment, and catches a large amount of prey in the forest. **Her last catch is a rabbit caught with Finpaw's help, which both mentors praise. *They head back to camp, and Ivypool and Lilyheart wait to congratulate Twigpaw. **She is very happy they came, and is thrilled when she discovers Violetshine and Hawkwing are here as well. *Bramblestar holds the warrior ceremonies, naming Twigpaw as Twigbranch, and Finpaw as Finleap. *Moments after, Grassheart and Strikestone come into camp and demand that Hawkwing come with them, because Tigerheart has come back. *Hawkwing and Violetshine follow two ShadowClan warriors, and Alderheart goes with them. *They arrive at Moonpool to see that a group of cats has returned with Tigerheart, some new to the Clans. **After a long stretch of time, Puddleshine and a newly named Tigerstar emerge. *Leafstar says she won't cross StarClan, but that ShadowClan needs to get off SkyClan's land. **The new leader agrees, and leads his cats away. *Alderheart asks if Dovewing will come visit ThunderClan one more time, even if she's staying with ShadowClan now. **She agrees, after hearing about Ivypool's new kits. *Alderheart goes with Dovewing and her kits to ThunderClan's camp, where she is greeted warmly. *Dovewing introduces her kits to Ivypool's, whom are much smaller. **However, after expressing that she doesn't intend to stay, the excitement fades, and dims even moreso when she says Tigerstar is the father of her kits. *The queen seems sad when Bramblestar says she can't come and visit often, but leaves camp without complaint, with her kits following. *The next morning, Alderheart wakes and decides to visit Velvet to return her toy. In Twolegplace, he comes across Fuzzball, who takes him to her den. **Velvet greets him warmly, and gives him a thyme plant in goodwill. *They say their final goodbyes, and Alderheart quickly makes his way to the medicine cat half-moon meeting. **Jayfeather and Leafpool question where he's been. *He brushes off their concerns, saying he visited Twolegplace. *In his Moonpool vision, Cinderpelt appears to him, admitting that she'd loved Firestar, but chose her duty as a medicine cat over it. **He murmurs that he understands, but that it's hard. *She tells him that ThunderClan needs him for the coming challenges ahead, and that he's a good medicine cat. **As the vision fades, he feels content, but wonders what challenge the Clans will have to overcome next. Category:A Vision of Shadows arc Category:Cliffnotes Category:River of Fire